After Hours
by Don'tCallMeFern
Summary: The team get together on a Friday night, and things get crazy. Some very slight NaKed, set before Dom came, but after Macy. I suck at summaries! Rated T for some pick up lines!


_**Hello everyone! This story is just a random idea that popped into my head while trying to do homework. Those damn plot bunnies! It is kind of before Dom, but after Macy. Anyway, any mistakes are mine, and I am Australian, so if any words don't sound right, blame the Aussie slang! I own absolutely own nothing, obviously! So enough with my rambling, on with the story! **_

G Callen slammed down his pen and gave a frustrated sigh. The pile of paperwork he had mercifully working through, had not gotten any smaller, and he had been up here all morning. The slam of the ballpoint pen, caused two people to look up. One was Kensi Blye, the other Sam Hanna.

"Wow, what did that pen ever do to you?" Kensi asked, leaning back on her chair with a small smirk. Her and Sam shared a look, before turning back to the frustrated agent. Callen glared at her before answering back.

" This paperwork can go to hell!" he spoke venomously. " Why is it even necessairy?"

"You of all people should know that, Mr Callen." A voice appeared behind him, causing all three of them to jump. The owner of the voice soon made herself known, proving to be none other than Hetty.

"Morning Hetty!" Callen greeted the older lady, recovering first from the jump.

"His Friday, I have decided we are going to go out and have a team bonding night. 7:00." Hetty turned away, before quickly turning back. " Your presence is mandatory. Even for you, Mr Callen." And with that, Hetty turned and walked out of the room, as Eric whistled from Ops.

**-Friday, 7:00 pm-**

Kensi walked into the small bar Hetty had told them, and glanced around for the team. She spotted them in the corner, and made her way over to the large group. Besides Sam, Callen and Hetty, there were also a few more occupants, Nate, Eric and one more person.

"Renko! What are you doing here?" Kensi exclaimed, sitting besides him and Nate.

"Did you miss me Kens?" Mike Renko smirked, falling back into their normal banter.

"Not at all. I was enjoying the break." Kensi retorted, still smiling at seeing her old partner. A waitress came over and everyone ordered a drink. As the waitress was leaving the group, Renko let out a low wolf whistle, causing the blonde women to turn sharply. Her eyes scanned the room, before falling on Renko. The waitress gave him a once over, and produced a seductive smile.

"Did that really just work?" Renko asked, felling somewhat shocked. The rest of the team just watched the waitress, as she gave the order in and took off her apron. She made her way to the back entrance, where a man was waiting, and planted a kiss on his lips. Kensi was the first to laugh,mletting out an explosive snort, causing everyone to laugh.

"Oh My God, did you see that?!" Kensi choked out, still laughing from the scene in front of her.

"It always happens." Renko mumbled, giving a fleeting glance at the blonde woman.

**-A Few beers later-**

Most of the team were well on their way to being drunk, and the shots Eric kept insisting on were not helping the situation.

" Come on guys!" Eric pleaded, eager to do some more tequila shots. The group gave a collective groan, before reluctantly agreeing.

"Ok, to make this interesting, after you do this shot, you have to say the worst pickup line you know!" Eric bounced up and down in his seat, while the others glanced at the blonde tech warily.

"Fine." Sam spoke for everyone, mostly to get Eric to be quiet. The shots and lime were brought over, and everyone grabbed their glasses. Callen went first. He took his shot, and sucked on the lime before speaking towards Kensi.

"Hey I'm looking for treasure, Can I look around your chest?" The whole group hooted as Kensi gave a weak punch to Callen.

"Oh! Me!" Eric quickly took his shot before saying his pick up line. " I'm not drunk, I'm just intoxicated by you!" The whole group laughed as Sam spoke up.

"No Eric, you really are drunk." This caused the group to break into laughter. Renko went next, downing his shot and turning to Kensi.

"Here is $20. Drink until I am really good looking, then come to talk to me." Renko grinned, handing Kensi a 20 dollar bill. Kensi sat stony faced, before breaking into a devilish smirk.

"I'm keeping this." She grabbed her shot and took it, before turning to Nate. "If I filp a coin what are my chances of getting head?" The group cracked up laughing, staring at Kensi.

"God, Kensi! Way to be subtle!" Callen gasped, cracking up laughing.

"Ok, my turn." Nate said, recovering first. After taking his shot, he turned to Kensi. "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" The group stared incrediously at Nate.

"That was really lame Nate." Eric spoke up, shaking his head at the psychologist. Hetty went next, drinking the tequila shot and speaking.

" I wish you were a screen door, so I could slam you all day long!" The group errupted into whistles and hoots, cheering on the older lady. Sam picked up the last shot off the table and drunk it.

"Great legs! What time do they open?" Sam spoke, directing it towards Kensi, earning another punch like Callen's.

**-another few rounds of shots, and several bad pick up lines later-**

The whole table was completely wasted, as Kensi and Renko got into another argument.

"Fine, you think you can get more numbers than me? Let's do it. 10 minutes, whoever has the most wins. The loser buys the next round of drinks." Kensi had set the stakes, and the two went off into the crowded bar.

"My money is on Kensi." Callen decided, slapping a 10 onto the table. Sam shook his head at his partner, before putting another 10 on the table.

"Fine, I'll go Renko, but we both know Kensi will win this." Sam sighed, looking over, to where Kensi had just gained another number.

"I want in! Renko will do it!" Eric put another 10 on the table, bringing the stakes up. The three looked towards Nate, who sat, watching Kensi.

"It's ok Nate, no need to be jealous!" Callen snickered, watching the man turn a deep shade of red. A few minutes later, Kensi and Renko returned to the table and pulled out a few slips of paper. Hetty started counting them, as the two stated the amounts.

"5 girls numbers. Beat that Blye!" Renko smirked, watching as Hetty confirmed the amount.

"7. I win! I'll take a mojito" Kensi smirked, watching as Renko made his way to the bar.

"I'll take that!" Callen laughed, grabbing the three 10 dollar bills of the wooden table.

**-Sometime after midnight-**

"Ok, I think we should leave." Callen stood up, taking note of the staff starting to clean up. The others followed, Nate leaning on Kensi. The seven made their way into the warm night, and hailed a few cabs.

"Bye guys! Don't have too much fun." Callen, spoke, the last part aimed at Nate and Kensi. He, Renko and Sam got in the first cab and drove off into the bustling LA nightlife. Kensi and Nate got into the second cab, waving goodbye to Eric and Hetty as they drove in the other direction. Hetty and Eric took the last cab, as the bar behind them closed, ending an interesting night.

_**Thanks so much for reading! This will probably stay a oneshot, unless I get another random plot bunny! Thanks so much for reading, and have a great day/night!**_


End file.
